Blood Red
by Bluewolveswild
Summary: It was just a walk in the forest near the village at night. No big deal right? Legends are just legends, they aren't real, right.. OOC, Deleted the 2nd chapter due to it feeling off from the first.


**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to Kishimoto.**

**I only own the plot, this is my first fic, and came to me while listening to blood red by the maine.**

It was oddly foggy tonight; maybe even a little bit darker, well she was in the woods at quite a late time to begin with, in the middle of fall.

She knew it wasn't safe to go out at night, let alone just the forest, from all the myths and legends about the late night creatures. But they were legends so what was there to be afraid of?

So she walks further away from her small village in the unknown that was the forest surrounding her tiny village. There was a slight breeze tossing her pale pink hair softly to the left, she pulled up her blue hand knitted scarf to cover her mouth. She walks to her favorite clearing she always visits during the day, the grass was still a bright green with reds and oranges scattered here and there from the fallen leaves. You couldn't really see all that now, just a lot of midnight blue hues and a few bright spots from the moonlight coming through the trees. She sits down in the center of the clearing and listens to the noises of nature as she lies down on her back and looks up at the sky. "it's a beautiful sight to see, all these stars along the night sky" she whispers softly to no one in particular. Her bright emerald green eyes shine from the moonlight and give her a slight angelic look. She turns her head swearing she heard a crunch of leaves somewhere in the distance; she waits not hearing anything else and passes it off a small animal. But did it even sound like a small animal? She doesn't worry, nothing ever happens in her small quiet village.

A few minutes pass, maybe ten, when she hears another crunch of leaves just a bit closer now, but this time it doesn't stop at one "one, two...three" she counts quietly to herself before she sits upright and listens for more noises, "there's no way that's an animal" she stands up as she hears more steps, she sure now. These were not the steps of a four legged animal. They were heavier, slower even. So close too. So why does it sound like it's coming from everywhere but nowhere all the same, she's looking around somewhat frantically now looking for some sign that she wasn't just being paranoid. She hears the last crunch, just behind her, she turns so fast she's surprised she didn't get whiplash. However she is surprised to see a man, a little taller than her. She swears he's the most beautiful man she's ever seen, dark raven black hair, perfect jaw line, skin as pale as snow. What capture her attention the most are his eyes that seem to glow a deep blood red. She staggers a bit at his eyes. He looks dead like the description for the blood drinker legend that has her village hanging garlic from their windows in fear, but at the same time he doesn't. Surely he isn't one of them, it's not possible. But there's something inside her that's screaming at her to run. But she can't, as much as she wants to she simply can't so she stands there with fear bubbling more and more with every passing second, it feels like it's been hours since she turned and seen him, his eyes are keeping her there. She can't look away, and it's becoming clear to her that maybe these myths and legends are very much real. So here she is her eyes wide with fear as this dark man is just staring at her without moving a single inch, no movements of taking breaths, dark evil radiating off of him in waves, so dark she swears she can see it. She somehow gets the will to close her eyes and she repeatedly tells herself that she didn't see him, that he's not standing in front of her just a few feet away, but he is. And just as she's about to open her eyes she feels a sudden breeze that's definitely not from the wind, she feels him standing behind her. She opens her eyes wide with the feeling of wanting to scream as she feels his hand bolt out to grab her head and turn it with enough force to hurt and she feels him sink his fangs in to her neck and the feeling of him sucking her life out. She wants to kick and scream but she has no will to do so, she feels weak already. He lets her go and she drops to floor she turns to him and sees him giving her an evil smirk "oh but it is possible, my dear" he says lowly almost growling. He walks away and just before he vanishes ever so quietly he turns and says "we'll meet again" She can feel the blood dripping down her neck. She's still in shock. Cant' believe that this happened. "why didn't he kill me?" she whispers

And she lies on her stomach not turning away from where he vanished from just moments ago, she thinks to herself that maybe she should've listened to all the stories that she thought were just silly myths, now that she has seen one to be true right before her own eyes. She lies there never looking away from that spot in fear that he may come back and finish her off, but he doesn't and when she has the strength to get up, she bolts back to her village and never looks back. Afraid of seeing dark eyes glowing in the dark of the truly unknown forest that will forever haunt her with his last words he spoke.


End file.
